Life sucks, deal with it
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: Daisuke and his familly are stuck moving to Canada!How will he survive in a school were the only students that aren't afraid of the preps are the gothpunks who happent to have a secret of their own? DaiOc, DarkOc, SatOc, KradOc, so yah it is really funny
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like the story, I'm going to start with an intro so I can see how much people like the story, the more reviews I get the faster I'll write!

_Thinking_

Talking

_**Flashbacks**_

Meet the Goth/punks

Daisuki was still wondering why he had agreed to doing this, okay so he knew that a group of people were steeling art and escaping the feds with out leaving any trace of them selves, and he knew that all the art they stole was enchanted in some way, but why did they have to move to CANADA?

Right then at that moment Daisuki was sitting on a plane, Wiz was sitting in his lap, he stroked his head as he thought about what Canada would be like? He was moving to some where called Vancouver. It was supposed to have an ocean, lots of mountains and a lot of trees.

Daisuki sighed after he looked at his watch, another half hour until they got to the air port, he was really glad he stayed awake for English class, he was fluent in the language now and Dark knew it too, so did the rest of his family. '_You know, thinking too hard might give you a head ach' _Daisuki sighed, Dark just laughed, Daisuki knew he was loving this, he remembered what he said when he found out where they were moving.

_**Flashback**_

**_Daisuki sat down on his balcony, he had a confused look plastered on his face. 'What did your Emiko want?' asked the annoying voice he didn't need at that moment. "Where moving" he whispered, there was no answer for a moment then came the voice again, it wasn't very reassuring, it was laughing. "What's so funny?" demanded Daisuki, the voice just laughed harder. 'So have you told the twins?' the voice asked, Daisuki sighed again. "Yes" the voice gave a same chuckle; Daisuki swore he saw a flash of a grin. 'So where might we be moving to?' he asked, Daisuki looked up at the sky. "Vancouver, British Columbia" replied Daisuki while picking up a mirror. "Well, well, well, this is very interesting; we get to make a name for our selves across the ocean! I heard the woman there are very willing" came the sly voice, Daisuki sighed at the mirror, a figure with purple hair and violet eyes came in to view. "It's the middle of winter no bikini's Dark" Dark shrugged, then gave a grin. "So like that matters the girls there can wear what ever they want, they don't have to wear uniforms!" dark yelled with glee, Daisuki shook his head at dark_**.

_**End flashback**_

Daisuki sighed, god have mercy on the woman in B.C. He shook his head, Dark could be such an idiot, most of the time he truly doubted Dark when it came to the whole phantom thief stuff. If Dark was any thing, he was a womanizer, but a very effective womanizer. Wiz started to suture, the little rabbit looked up at him with two huge and smiled.

"We will be landing at the Vancouver international airport shortly will you please fasten your seat belts" came the voice over the P.A. Daisuki woke his Grandfather up and then his dad, who woke his mother up. With in a minute the plain landed Daisuki took a quick glance out the window, it looked okay.

The family got off the plain, there was a small drizzle but nothing major. "So this is where I'll be living" he said to himself, Wiz crawled out of his arms and on to his shoulder. After they got there bags they rented a car, the rest of their stuff was at the house already. Daisuki had his head plastered against the window; he looked at all the passing pictures with dreary eyes.

The house they were moving to was an ordinary house nothing special, it had lots of trees all around in the front yard, you could barely make out the house it was so full of trees. Every one got out of the car; they all walked up to their new home. Emiko told every one where their bedrooms would be and the bathrooms of the house.

Daisuki walked into his new room, it was painted a light blue, he had a balcony which was good, it had a closet and a bunch of boxes pilled in the corner. Daisuki went out on to the balcony and sat down; the sun was going down over the hills. '_I want to check the city out'_ Said Dark, Daisuki sighed but agreed.

Dark flew silently over the city, his huge black wings fluttering in the wind. "Well, this is a very beautiful city" Dark said while landing in and ally way. Dark came out of the ally, he was wearing a pair of leather pants and a leather vest. As he walked he noticed the city didn't really sleep, it just took breaks every little while.

Dark turned a corner and was ambushed by a group of thugs, Dark looked at the knife being pointed at his chest. "Give us all your money or else" said a man who smelled worse then he looked, Dark laughed. "Or what you'll stab me?" he asked, the man let out a growl. "Don't be funny with me!" yelled the man, Dark shook his head.

"You know what I really don't feel like fighting today so I'll let you all go" Dark said, the men took a step back in surprise. "I'll kill you for that!" the man yelled, he lunged at Dark. Dark side stepped and the man fell on the other four men with him, Dark sighed. "If this is all there is in this city I don't think it will be very fun" he said to himself, he didn't expect a reply.

"Oh don't worry you'll get a lot more excitement here" a woman stepped out of the shadows, she was wearing a black and red leather body suit, she had what seemed to be brown hair, her eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. "Really?" asked Dark, she nodded with a smile. "Don't worry there is more then enough things here that go bump in the night" she said, Dark grinned.

"Well what would some one as beautiful as you be here in such a dark ally?" he asked, she shrugged. "I was flying by when I saw some thing interesting" she said, Dark gave her a questioning look. "Flying?" he asked, she nodded. "Oh yes I can fly, very well actually, but I'm so sorry to be vague but I must leave" she jumped up in the air and dark noticed a set of red angel wings burst out of her back.

Daisuki woke up; he stumbled out of bed and got dressed. He quickly ran down the stairs and put some toast in the toaster, and grabbed a glass of milk. Daisuki ran out of the house and down his new drive, it was pretty long, longer than he first thought. He ran off his property and let for his new school.

Daisuki walked to school, wondering if the kids would be nice or not. Daisuki sighed, he was so different, and now to top things off Dark was wining about them moving in winter and no bikinis or some thing. As he got closer to the school he saw a huge clock, and the roof of a building; his high school.

Daisuki wondered if Dark would survive there, he had known the phantom thief for three years now, at the moment he was Seven teen. When he got to the front of the school he noticed it looked normal enough, there was a few kids sitting on the steps just doing nothing really, it seemed like a really good school; boy was he wrong.

"LOOK OUT!" Daisuki turned around and saw a girl running at him, she had long brown hair, amber eyes, she was extremely pretty, she was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a corset with sleeves made out of chains, she had army boots on her feet, and a piece of toast sticking out of her mouth. Daisuki tried to get out of the girls way but ended up getting hit head on.

He landed on his but, when he looked up the girl was offering him a hand, he took it and she helped him up. "You must be the new exchange student" she said with a smile, he nodded. "I'm Jeunelle!" she said, Daisuki shook her hand. "I'm Daisuki" Dai said, she then said some thing that made him little shocked.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Daisuki-Kun" Jeunelle said in a perfect Japanese accent, Daisuki blinked, he even though Dark was shocked. "You can speak Japanese?" he asked, she nodded. "I'm still learning though" she replied, he smiled. "Hey would you like to see the school?" she asked, her smile only got bigger. "Um okay" Jeunelle pulled Daisuki into the school.

After the whole grand tour Jeunelle introduced Daisuki to her friends. "Daisuki meet Rayna, Corey and Ali, guys meet Daisuki" they all exchanged hello's. Rayna was a gunkish girl; she had a guitar on her back and a mullet. Corey had glasses on, Daisuki couldn't help but like her the most she seemed to be shy but really pretty with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Ali was wearing a pair of black pants and a white corset. All the girls were beautiful, yet dark.

"I feel a song coming on!" yelled Rayna, the girl started to play a part from iron man when her guitar was pulled out of her hands and bashed over her head by Jeunelle. "Shut up you bloody fool!" yelled Jeunelle, Daisuki nudged away a little, the once smiling and kind girl just turned into the scariest thing he had ever seen.

'_I like her' _said Dark, Daisuki sighed; only Dark. "So Daisuki what class do you have?" asked Corey, Daisuki pulled out his schedule. Jeunelle pulled it out of his hands, and looked it over. "Hey you have the same classes as all of us!" she yelled, every one smiled. Daisuki looked over at Ali sighed was drawing some thing in a big black book. "What are you doing?" he asked, Ali showed him the picture; it was an anime version of him with wings.

Daisuki shuddered a little, the wings were black and he was wearing all leather. "Wow Ali you're getting really good!" said Rayna, Jeunelle nodded in agreement, and Corey smiled. "Hehehe thanks now for BLOOD! BWAHAHAHA!" Ali pulled out a red pencil and started to draw blood drops all over the page, Daisuki blinked.

The bell rang and the group entered the school, Corey showed him to his locker and told him to meet them at the bathrooms. As Daisuki put his things in his locker he saw a group of preps with bleach blond hair really long legs and skimpy outfits. _'God that is so disgusting'_ even Dark thought it was a little much. As he headed for the bathrooms he wondered yet again what had he gotten into?

Ohayoo gozaimasu Daisuki-Kun means good morning Daisuki


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! I hate being sick! But at least I can update!

Disclaimer:

Me: now I would like to introduce the world to my new imaginary friends! Their names are Da-ku-kun and Alucki-kun!

(Chibi versions of Dark and Alucard appear on Sesshy-chansbestpal's shoulders)

Sesshy: under his breath suck ups

Bob: I WAS STILL THE FIRST IMAGINARY FRIEND YOU EVER MADE!

Bobby: sigh Shut up bob, I'm still her favorite... right?

Me: you are all my favorites

Imaginary friends: Evil glairs all of us

Me: ehehehe, yes

Imaginary friend: towering over Sesshy-chansbestpal who is your favorite!

Me: well its runs away

Imaginary friends: run after her

Me: I DON'T OWN ANY THING OTHER THAN JEUNELLE, ALI, RAYNA AND COREY, AND MY IMAGINARY FRIENDS! WAHHHHH!

Review thanks!

White Alchemist Taya: thanks you for reviewing!

Countess Jack: YAY! You reviewed one of my stories I'm so happy because you are so awesome! All my characters are based on my friends! And I don't mind the creepiness either lol.

Emily-fire-element: Dude, I actually bashed my friend's guitar over her head! It was so funny because that little scene actually happened!

Fae Black: Nope I meant sleeves made of chains, but they cut off at her elbows, love your name by the way!

Harnia DeClaires: I know I hate my computer sometimes, you see it actually changes Daisuke to Daisuki! It's so annoying! And my characters have some flaws but they are still really awesome!

Indeed: thank you!

Chapter one

The Elemental angels

As Daisuke walked to the girls bathrooms, he swore he recognized Jeunelle from some where, she seemed so familiar. '_Come now thinking will hurt you' _came Darks playful reply. Daisuke sighed; he didn't need dark commenting on his thoughts either.

Daisuke waited in front of the girl's bathroom. Daisuke noticed the group of preps walking towards him; they all stopped five feet in front of him. The tallest and slutiest of the group came forward. "Hello" she purred. Unlike Corey, Jeunelle, Ali and Rayna, who wear only black make up around their eyes, these girls looked like they had on more make up then an actress with a zit!

"He-hello" Dai stuttered, she really creep him out. "You must be new" she said, fluttering her bland eyes. Daisuke took a step back; she took a step for ward. Finally after what seemed like a year the bathroom door swung open.

"Get the fucking hell away from Dai, bitch!" Jeunelle growled angrily, her left eye twitching. "Oh and what are you going to do about it?" questioned the slut. "Simple Stacy, superior beings like us could easily make you fall to your knees and cry like a baby" Jeunelle stated, her eyes taking on a red tint.

"No Jeunelle" Yelled Rayna, coming up behind her. "You don't want another assault charge, do you?" questioned Corey, Jeunelle sighed and shook her head. "You better stay away from me and my friends, or else" Jeunelle exclaimed, while turning around.

"Heh, what a bunch of freaks, I suggest you stay away from them or else yo" Stacy was cut off by Jeunelle lunging at her. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" Jeunelle yelled while punching the girl. Jeunelle was finally pulled off her.

"You aren't just a freak, your crazy!" Yelled one of Stacy's friends. "I might be a freak, I might be crazy, but at least I am still pure unlike you, who have lost their purity to people they do not love" Jeunelle stated then stalked off. The group followed her.

After that incident the day went by smoothly, until finally they reached the last class; band. Daisuke sat at a chair; he didn't know where the girls ran off to. "Hey Dai!" Daisuke turned around to see Corey; she had a pair of drum sticks in her hand.

"You play the drums?" asked Daisuke, Corey nodded her head. Rayna and Ali walked into the band room, Rayna had her guitar and Ali had a base. "Where's Jeunelle?" asked Dai, Corey sighed.

"She is getting her mike" replied Ali. "Mike?" questioned Dai, Corey nodded. "Yes, since Jeunelle can't play any thing, she sings" Rayna replied. Daisuke nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys" Jeunelle walked into the band room, she had a portably mike in her hands. "Hey guys I finally finished that song I've been working on, do you want to play it?" she asked, they all nodded. Jeunelle handed them their own music sheets.

Ali and Rayna plugged their guitars in their amps, while Corey sat at the drum set, and Jeunelle stood in the front. "Ready guys" asked Jeunelle, the girls nodded. The whole band class stopped to listen.

_Please save me_

_I'm falling_

_Into the pits of my heart_

_It's black _

_I can't see any more_

_I'm so afraid_

_The fire is burning_

_Destroying, killing_

_But where are you..._

_I feel like I'm dying_

_Trapped in a crimson_

_A black_

_Hole of life and death_

_I'm so afraid_

_The fire is burning_

_Destroying, killing_

_But WHERE ARE YOU?_

_I'm gone_

_Killed by life_

_Killed by my heart _

_KILLED BY YOU!_

_Good bye_

_My angel_

_My light_

_My darkness_

_My savior_

_My killer_

_Good bye_

_My love..._

The song finished, the class clapped. '_Daisuke look!' _Dark yelled in his head, Dai looked up to see four feathers; each different color fall down, then disappear.

'_We have found them'_ Dark muttered, Dai simply nodded.

"Mom I'm home!" yelled Dai as he entered his home. "Hello, Dai!" Yelled Towa as he walked in. "How was your day?" asked his mother. "It was fine, only Dark and I have found the angels" he replied slightly upset.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Yelled Emiko with a smile on her face. "Mmmhhmm" Dai mumbled. "Is every thing all right Dai?" Emiko asked her sighing son. "Well, you see, the angels happen to be my new friends" Dai mumbled sadly, his mother turned to him.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but tonight Dark will have to seal them" Emiko said sadly, Dai's eyes widened. "B-but mom they're human!" he yelled, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but they can't be human" she said to her delusional son.

Daisuke ran up to his room, and slammed the door on his way in. "It's not fair! They are all so nice! They can't be like Dark, or Krad!" he yelled into his pillow. "_Hey!" _Dark yelled a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm going to miss em" Dai said, Dark sighed. _"You mean your going o miss Corey?"_ Dark said, Dai's face turned red. "N-no I'm going to miss them all!" he yelled.

"_I'm going to miss them too, and any way, me and that Jeunelle had quite a lovely conversation, Daisuke I know what they are, they are the same as me and Krad only they have their own body's, but they are from a different artist than Krad and I, but they are strong, and just like me and Krad, they harness different elements' _ Dark replied, Daisuke sighed.

Later that night

Dark flew thought the night's sky, his element was a foot. "Hmmm, they should be around here some where" he mumbled, just then a huge blast of fire shot out of a building.

"_There" _he thought. As he flew down to the building he felt some thing fly past him, it was a bullet. "Heh, the police are just as foolish here as they are back home" Dark laughed. He then mumbled some thing under his breath and all the lights went out. "AHHHH SOME ONE GET THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" people yelled.

"Come on hurry up!" yelled a girl with black hair. "We are!" yelled another girl with curly dark brown hair. "Come on guys stop fighting!" said the blond girl. Dark watched in amusement at the girls fight, but wait, what happened to the fourth?

All of a sudden a girl with long brown hair shot out of the shadow, it was the fire angel, Jeunelle. She pulled out a sword and slashed at Dark, Dark simply dogged her blade. "Ahhh, you are quite skilled, Jeunelle" she stopped dead in her tracks at his words. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"A little birdie told me" Dark smiled at her expression.

"Who are you?" she demanded, he shrugged while walking towards her. "I'm no one special, I go by the name of Dark, Dark Mousy, the phantom thief" he said with a grin, her eyes widened.

He smirked and took the last step and closed the gap between them. "How do you know me?" she asked again, this time more stern. "No telling" he said then he leaned in and kissed her soft lips.

Okay so I'm sorry! I know it's really short! But I didn't have very much time! Forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm just going to start typing kk!

I don't own any thing other than the angels!

Reviews:

Fae Black: Yah I thought that line was really funny, and the sluty preps are kinda like the unofficial bad guys!

Countess Jack: YOU are my savior! NNN With out you I would have never updated! Thanks!

Chapter two: a night to remember

Dark leaned in and kissed her soft lips, her eyes widened in surprise. 'Slap' Jeunelle's face was red with anger, he didn't just kiss her. "H-how dare you!" she stuttered. Dark's head was turned to the side; no one had ever slapped him, not even Riku! "You evil son of a bit! You can't just go around kissing people you don't even know?" She screamed in frustration.

"Hmmm" Dark touched his cheek it stung, how particular. "Who said we never met, Jeunelle?" he stated, she shook with anger. "I still don't know who in the seven hells you are! And How the fucking hell do you know who I am!" she yelled, throwing her hands up to emphasize her point. "I am truly sorry my dear, but I am unable to tell you how I know of you" he replied.

"Hurry up Jeunelle, we have to go!" Jeunelle sighed, her wings spread out wide, and she jumped in the air. "Until we meet again" she proclaimed with a grin, and she flew off. Dark watched as the girl flew off into the night.

Jeunelle house

Jeunelle sighed as she took off her leather body suit. 'Who was that guy?' she thought to her self, memory of the kiss came back to her. She lifted her hand and touched her lips, then balled her hands into fists; if she ever saw him again he would feel her wrath. 'Well all that I know is he is a total pervert! I hope I never see him again!' 'You know that a lie' came a voice in her head.

'Oh gawd not you again, how many times have I told you Stop giving me advice!' she yelled to her other side. 'Come now I don't give that bad advice!' it said, 'Lalalalala, I can't hear you' Jeunelle sang. 'Fine I'm going, I'm going' the voice disappeared.

Jeunelle got into the shower, she let the calming water run down her body. 'Hmm who ever he was he was really handsome' she smirked. She got out of the shower and dried her self off then put on her pajamas and left the bathroom.

When she walked into her bedroom she noticed her balcony door was open. 'Hmm that's strange I thought I closed that' Jeunelle walked over to the door and closed it. "Hello" came a voice from behind, Jeunelle whipped around only to come face to face with the purple haired man.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Jeunelle yelled, the man smirked. "I came through the window you just closed" he stated simply. "It was locked!" she said in slight bewilderment. "I unlocked it" he replied. "How could you do that!" she screamed in his face.

"Why don't we sit down and talk, hmm?" he questioned, while motioning to her bed. "No! Now get out of my apartment!" she yelled while pointing to the window. "You live here all alone?" he asked, changing the subject. "Yes! Now go!" she yelled, slightly frustrated, it was like talking to a three year old! Only a Very handsome three year old, with a six pack, NO!

"A young lady shouldn't live alone" he stated, then a smirk presented it self on his lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, while backing away into the window. "You shall come live with me!" he declared, with a smile. "Huh?" Jeunelle was not expecting that. "No lady should be alone, no matter how strong they are, you can come live with me!" he said looking proud of himself.

"No thank you, all I want from you is for you to leave" Jeunelle said cautiously, slightly afraid of what he might do. "Now milady, I will not take no for an answer" he replied while giving her a deep bow. "Hahaha, what are you going to do? Sling me over your shoulder?" she asked. Darks eye had and evil glint in them, Jeunelle ceased her laughing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, sliding even closer to the wall. "Stop looking at me like that" she stuttered. "Now this is for your own good" Dark appeared in front of her before she could protest and before she could blink dark was flying with her thrown over his shoulder. "Put me down right now!" she demanded. "As you can see that is not an option" he stated simply.

Jeunelle looked down to see they were hundreds of feet above city and at that moment the fact that she had wings had slipped her mind, all she could do was panic. "If you calm down I'll put you in a more comfortable form" she nodded her head franticly. The next thing she new her head was pressed against a well toned chest.

Finally Dark landed, but it was not his home, no, he had taken her to the ocean. "Why are we here?" Jeunelle asked, letting go of his chest. "What did you seriously think I was going to take you to my home?" he asked, Jeunelle looked at the ocean; a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Hehehe don't worry, I'm not kid napping you all I want is for you to take a walk with me" he stretched his arm out so she could hook hers through his.

"I don't know, after all the first time I met you you threatened to reveal my identity, then you sneak into my apartment where you harass me then throw me over your shoulder all so you can have some one to walk with" she stated, Dark's arm fell. "But, all throughout the night you have managed to act like a gentleman, so" Jeunelle hooked her arm through Darks, "I would love to take a walk down the beach with you.

Dark smiled down at the girl attached to his arm, she smiled up at him. "So dear mysterious stranger what might your name be? Or is it a secret" she whispered secretively. "Milady Jeunelle, I feel truly horrible for you do not know my name, I am Dark Mousy" He said with a British accent. "Well then lord Dark shall we walk down the beach or stand here preaching?" she questioned.

The two of them then stated walking telling each other of their lives.

Daisuke woke up the next morning feeling strange, for some reason Dark had blocked him out last night. Dai simply shrugged it off, it probably wasn't that important any way.

When Dai got to school he found Jeunelle, she was talking to a girl, she had purple hair tied in a short pony tail, she was about 5,0 where as Jeunelle was 5,10, she was wearing a black corset and a long black trench coat. "Hey Jeunelle!" Daisuke yelled, Jeunelle turned around and smiled. "Hey Dai!" Jeunelle ushered him over.

"Dai meet Jack, or better known as Dr. Jekyll, Jack meet Dai" Jeunelle said with a big smile. "Hi" Dai said the girl ignored him. "So Jeunelle, I'll have them ready in a few days" Jack said. "Okay see you later" Jeunelle and Dai walked away.

"Don't mind her, she doesn't like new people very much, you see her mother died and her father ran away when she was only thirteen, she then had to live all alone until we met her, even then it took her a while to warm up to us" Dai nodded his head in understanding. The two of them then headed for their first class.

Okay, I know it's a really short chapter but I didn't really have very much time to write it!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm just going to get right to the chapter

I don't own any thing other than Jeunelle, Rayna, Corey and Ali!

696969696969

Dai sat in math class, trying to pay attention to the teacher but his gaze kept on moving to the girl with short blond hair. 'Wonder why I can't stop looking at her?' he thought to himself. "Attention, class we have a new student here today, all the way from Japan" The teacher announced. "I would like you to give a warm welcome to Satoshi Hikari" the teacher ushered a blue haired boy into the class.

Corey sat quietly as the teacher motioned the new student to sit next to Rayna. 'Poor guy' she thought to her self, the only person who can ever stand sitting next to Rayna is Jeunelle. Corey was in the middle of doing square roots when a piece of paper cam flying at her. '_OMG! He is sooooooo Kawai! I want to get to know him you have to help me!'_ Corey sighed, and then coughed into her hand.

She then scribbled some thing on a piece of paper and threw it back to her friend. Ali caught the paper in mid air then unwrapped it. '_Why can't you get Jeunelle or Rayna to help you?' _Ali turned the paper over and wrote some thing, then threw it back to Corey.

Corey caught it then turned it over. _'Because! Think of Jeunelle or Rayna! Jeunelle would end up giving him the third degree and Rayna would yell Cupcakes non stop!' _Corey sighed then turned to her friend and nodded her head.

Class was almost over then it would be lunch. "CUPCAKES! EHEHEHE" Yep Rayna was hungry, it was almost lunch.

6969696969

Jeunelle sat and picked at her salad; to her it looked like mush. 'What I'd give to have a hamburger!' Jeunelle thought to her self. Jeunelle then got up and walked over to the trash and threw out her salad, then walked off; she promised Jack she would meet with her under the tree.

6969696969

Daisuke sat at a table, right across from him was Satoshi. "So, how have you been?" Dai asked nervously. "Fine" Satoshi said in his usual motionless tone. "DAISUKE!" Corey yelled as she ran up to his table. "Mind if I eat with you guys?" she asked, Dai shook his head and she sat down.

"Where is everyone else?" Daisuke asked her. "Rayna should be coming soon, she had to get her cupcakes, Jeunelle is who knows where, and Ali should be here soon" as if on cue Ali came walking up to the table with Mr.Kumakoro in her grasp. (Pink bunny)

"Hey guys!" she said as she sat down, strait away she began to draw, trying her best to ignore the stare coming from her newest love interest. "What are you drawing?" Satoshi asked her, she held up the picture of an angel with her back facing the front hiding her face with a set of pine green wings.

"Hmm you are good" he stated, she smiled. "Thanks!" she exclaimed. For some reason he really liked this girl. '_Does some one have a little crush?' _came the sly and chilling voice. 'No' Satoshi replied to the voice. An image of a man with long blond hair flashed before his eyes.

"I GOT EM!" Rayna came running into the cafeteria holding what appeared to be four Cupcakes. "You mean she actually got Cupcakes?" asked Dai, Corey and Ali both nodded. Ever one even Satoshi sighed as Rayna began to gnaw of one of her Cupcakes.

6969696969

"Hey Jack" Jeunelle greeted her friend. "Yo" Jack response was. "So do you have it?" Jeunelle asked, Jack nodded then handed her the package. "Mhm, four totally revamped ear pieces, remember to keep them all on channel 145, I privately own it." Jack stated, Jeunelle nodded then started to walk away when she stopped.

"You know we could use another angel with us" Jeunelle stated simply, Jack shook her head then smiled. "Nah, I'm good with machines, but fighting and stuff, not my thing yah know" Jack replied. "You do know that you are very important to all of us, without you we might even be dead right now" Jeunelle Questioned, Jack nodded her head. "Good" Jeunelle replied.

6969696969

Daisuke had left the table to get some air, he noticed Jeunelle sitting under a tree, and she was just looking up. '_Daisuke, could you do some thing for me?' _came Darks voice. 'Sure, what?' asked Dai. '_Would you change and let me have some time?' _he asked, he never asked before. 'Fine but you owe me' Dai said.

Daisuke ran behind a corner than changed. Out walked Dark, wearing his signature black leather pants, and leather vest. He walked up to Jeunelle then sat down next to her. "Hello milord" she stated simply, and then turned to him.

"Milady, I have missed you terribly" Dark stated, Jeunelle laughed. "But milord, you saw me but yesterday" She replied with a grin. "But my poor heart could not stand the strain!" he said with false anguish. "Well then good sir, I have no more classes for the day, would you mind escorting me around town?" she asked, Dark grinned. "But of Course, how can I deny a lovely lady" He stood up and held out his arm, she took it and they both walked off.

6969696969

It was about six when Dark got home. He had taken Jeunelle every where, that was the most fun he had had in a while. "Ah Dai, what took you so long?" Asked Emiko as she walked in. "Hello Emiko" Dark said with a charming smile. "Well doesn't some one look happy" she stated, Dark sighed happily.

"I had a date with an angel" he replied. "Hmmm, would this angel happen to have long brown hair and amber eyes?" asked Emiko, Dark looked at her with shock. "Yeah..." he stuttered. "You love Dai's friend! She came over the other day! I have a feeling that Dai has a thing for the girl with the short blond hair, Corey I think her name was." Emiko said.

"Oh defiantly, but the real reason I came here is because, guess who just transferred to Dai's school" Dark stated. "Who?" Emiko asked. "Satoshi Hikari" Dark said simply, Emiko's eyes widened.

"Well, I guess you will have even more competition while stealing art, That reminds me, you might as well stay in that form because you will be going to steal tonight, The separation of hearts" She said, Dark nodded then walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

696969696969

Dark was flying threw the sky to the museum, he couldn't wait. As he landed on the roof he noticed that there was barely any one, he smirked. Dark was walking threw the museum, there were practically no guards. Dark walked up to the Separation of Hearts, it resembled a broken heart.

"Trying to steal art even here?" came a sly voice which Dark knew belonged to a certain Blond angel, Krad walked out of the shadows and grinned at Dark. "No actually, that would be our job" Rayna, Corey, Ali and Jeunelle walked out of the shadows. "Oh and look, It seems Dark has made a few new friends" Krad said.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I will be taking that" Jeunelle snapped her fingers and the separation of hearts was floating in her grasp. "I'm sorry my dear" Krad appeared in front of her. "I suggest you give it to me" Krad said while stroking Jeunelle's cheek. "Don't you dare touch her!" Dark lunged at Krad, which caused Jeunelle to drop the separation of hearts.

When it fell to the ground a huge light appeared and then left, there lying on the ground was Dark, Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke. "W-what?" stuttered Jeunelle. The four boys on the ground began to get up. "Where are we?" asked Daisuke, Satoshi had a similar look on his face. "What happened to the Separation of Hearts!" yelled Rayna.

"Dark!" Jeunelle ran up to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked, Dark nodded weakly. "Wee need to get them out of here, we can come back for the separation of hearts." Jeunelle exclaimed. "No we can't, it is gone, as you can see they separated, their hearts are alone" Corey stated.

Rayna whipped around to Krad who was standing like nothing happened. "It's all your fault!" she exclaimed. "Whjat are you talking about?" he asked, Rayna walked up to him. "You are the one who chose to attack my friend, you are the one who provoked the Hearts to separate!" She yelled. "You are delutional" he said calmly. "Delutuonal my ass, you are just a stuck up bastard!" She yelled yet again right in his face.

"Please do not call me that" he said. "What blondie! A BASTARD!" she was really loosing it. "Did you just call me blondie?" he asked. "Yeah! You are blond and you resemble a girl!" She screamed. "I DO NOT RESEMBLE A GIRL!" he yelled,by this time very one was laughing.

"ALRIGHT NOW BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Jeunelle yelled and every thing went silent. "Now Well take them to Daisuke's house" Jeunelle stated simply. "Why my house" he asked. "Because, your mother knows all of us, and I think your grand father is the one who can tell us the best way top handle this" Jeunelle stated.

"Alright" Dai said, All four of the angels wings burst from their backs and they flew off to Dai's house.

6969696969

Emiko sat in the living room wating for Dark to return. "Emiko I'm back" Emiko went to greet Dark only to come face to face with Krad, Corey Rayna, Ali, Dark, Satoshi, Jeunelle, and Daisuke. "H-hey mom, do you think you could get Grand father?" Daisuke asked, Emiko only nodded and walked out of the room.

6969696969

Next chapter we find out what really happened and every thing else!


	5. Chapter5

Okay so this chapter will be mainly on...EVERY ONE! Yes because you all couldn't agree on one or two people...

Don't own any thing other than Jeunelle, Corey, Ali and Rayna

6969696969

The group of eight all sat in Dai's living room. Krad and Rayna were yelling at each other about some thing or another. Satoshi and Ali both seemed to be talking about what paint is best for what paper. Corey and Dai where sitting in silence. Jeunelle sat on the floor looking out the window, saying some thing every so often to Dark, who was leaning against the wall.

Suddenly gramps walked in. "Ah Daisuke now what is the pro..." at the sight of dark and Krad he stopped. "Ah I see would any one of you girls tell me what happened" he asked calmly.

"The separation of hearts" Jeunelle mumbled, "They're free from they're tamers" she said quietly. "Ah I see" was all grams said. "What are going to do?" asked Dai. "Well we only have enough room in here for you Dai" "I have an extra room" muttered Jeunelle. "Ah good Dark can stay with you" Gramps said a little too happily.

Jeunelle eyes shot open. "There is no way I'm letting that pervert into my home" Jeunelle yelled, Dark opened one eye and looked down at her. "Well there is enough room in your apartment, after all I did look around a little" Dark said smugly.

Every one turned to Jeunelle, who was glairing at Dark. "Hahaha! Dark probably saw you naked or some thing!" Rayna laughed. "Change of subject, we need to find a place for Krad to stay" Satoshi said. "Rayna has an extra room" Jeunelle replied venomously, Rayna turned and glared at Jeunelle.

"Well then it's settled, Dark will stay at Jeunelle's and Krad will stay at Rayna's" Emiko chirped in.

69696969

The entire way to her house Rayna glared at Krad. 'Stupid Jeunelle, why did she have to open her big mouth' Rayna thought to her self. "Are you going to keep on glairing at my back?" asked Krad, Rayna blushed slightly. "Shut up Blondie" she growled out, Krad sighed. "How many times must I tell you, don't call me that" he stated calmly.

"What did you say Blondie? I'm sorry I was to busy ignoring you to listen" Rayna all but yelled. Krad raised one delicate eyebrow. "You my dear have serious mental issues" Krad muttered, Rayna growled a few insults then shut up.

"We're here" Rayna muttered. Rayna's house was a small little two bedroom house, it had a bathroom, a kitchen, all and all it was normal, aside from the fact that it was painted bright orange.

"What the hell did you do to your house!" Krad exclaimed, Rayna sighed. "I got it on sale for the bad paint job, so shut up" she snapped, Krad was still in too much shock to reply.

69696969

As they walked to her apartment, Jeunelle refused to even look at Dark. 'Why am I feeling this way? I can't be feeling this way, I can't' Jeunelle thought sadly. 'The old man knows what I am...'

Flashback

"Oh Jeunelle, I would like to have a word with you" gramps said to Jeunelle. "Sure what is it" she asked, the two of them were all alone. "Your different for the rest aren't you?" he asked, Jeunelle's eyes widened. "But, how?" she asked, the old man sighed.

"I sense your power is different from the rest" he replied, he then smiled. "Dark senses it too" he said, she looked away. "For some reason I feel as if I can tell you of our origins..." Jeunelle murmured.

"You see unlike Dark and Krad, Corey, Rayna, Ali and Jack are reincarnations of the angels sent by god to protect earth, I was sent by my father to help relocate them and revive their memories, Corey the angel of water, Rayna the angel of wind, Ali the angel of earth and Jack the angel of metal" Jeunelle stated.

"And I'm guessing you're the angel of fire, correct?" he asked, Jeunelle nodded. "Tell me, who is your father?" he questioned, Jeunelle looked up. "My father, he is god"

End

'Ever since mother died, I have taken the place as the angel of fire, the reason my power was different was because I'm part god...'

69696969

"Thanks for walking me home Dai" Corey chirped, Dai smiled. "No problem, and any way I wanted to talk to you about some thing" Corey turned to him. "About what?" she asked, Dai then looked up at the sky.

"You an angel right?" he asked, she nodded. "What's your element?" Corey looked away then mumbled some thing. "What? Sorry I didn't hear you" Corey looked up, "I'm the angel of Water" she replied.

Daisuke smiled, "I thought so" he whispered, Corey suddenly thought that the crack in the pavement looked interesting. "Well I better head in side" "oh yeah" Dai stuttered, Corey smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into her house.

Dai's face lit up, "WOOOO!" He suddenly went running through the streets in a pure bliss.

69696969

Ali sat on her couch thinking about one certain blue haired boy. 'Why can't I get him out of my mind?" she thought, when she looked down at her art book she had clearly sketched a picture of him. "WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANY THING ELSE?" she yelled in frustration, suddenly she heard a tap at her window.

When she looked out Satoshi was there. "Satoshi what are you doing here?" she whispered/yelled. "I wanted to see you" he said, Ali sighed. "Well come up then" Ali closed the window and went to open the door.

When Satoshi entered Ali's apartment the first thing he noticed was all the art supplies she had, and the second was the fact that she was in hello kitty PJ's. He raised his eye brow at her choice. "What?" she asked, he shook his head and replied with nothing.

Satoshi glanced around only for his eyes to fall upon a set of paintings; he picked the first one up. It was of a woman, she looked like an older version of Jeunelle. "Very good picture of Jeunelle" he commented, Ali looked over. "Oh that's not Jeunelle, that's her mother" Ali replied.

Satoshi looked at Ali then back to the painting. "Her mother?" he questioned. "Mhm, the first angel of Fire, you see unlike us Jeunelle isn't pure angel" Ali replied while handing Satoshi a cup of tea.

"What is she then?" he asked, Ali sighed. "Her half brother is Jesus, her mother was the angel of fire, and her father is god" Ali stated, Satoshi choked on his tea. "D-daughter of God?" he exclaimed, Ali nodded.

69696969

"Father you can't be serious, that girl there is the future savior" Emiko demanded, her father sighed. "Yes, you have no idea what power she holds, she is far stronger than her angel counterparts, she is even stronger than Dark and Krad joined!" he exclaimed.

"Each one of those girls have a part in the saving of the world, just as much as those boys do, one with out the other is useless in this fight" replied Daiki, Emiko looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure they will prevail, they will be going up against the strongest demonic force ever!" Daiki sighed, and then turned to gramps. "We shall see, that girl, Jeunelle all relies on her, and the love hidden in Darks heart...we must pray that they will realize they're love"

69696969

AHHHH! I'm so sorry! X.x

So it's short... I know, but a lot has happened

O.o Jeunelle is Daughter of god? There is a battle approaching versus the strongest demonic force ever! ALI HAS HELLO KITTY PJ'S?

Stay tuned for more Life sucks Deal with it!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm finally updating!

Disclaimer: you know what I do and don't own

6969696969

note in the next part_ this _kind of writing is the person on the other line

Jack abruptly awoke to the phone ringing; she rolled over and picked it up. "_JACK!"_ "Hello Jeunelle" Jack replied groggily. "_HELP ME!"_ "What is it now?" _"P-pervert in my house_" Jack raised and eye brow at that.

"What are you talking about?" she heard a sigh on the other line. _"Unfortunately I'm stuck with the infamous perv Dark"_ Now Jack was really confused. "And how did this happen?" "_Erm the separation of hearts separated him and Krad from their tamers, ehe_" Jack slapped her forehead.

"_I thought I should warn you cause we have to take them both with us to school_" Jack's eyes widened. "WHAT! WHY?" _"Well Rayna called and said Krad is really insane, in my point of view would we leave Rayna alone? No so we can't leave Krad alone either"_ "And what about Dark? Why can't you leave him in your house?" Jack could practically hear a vein pop in Jeunelle's head.

"_Why? CAUSE HE IS A PERVERT! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE MIGHT DO_!" Jack held the phone away from her ear. "Fine" "_Okay well I've got to go, so later!"_ the phone was hung up. "Bye" Jack said to a dial tone.

Jack through her legs out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. "So they've separated, interesting" she muttered to herself then got in the shower.

6969696969

Jeunelle then hung up on Jack and went strait to her bathroom. _'This is going to be difficult',_ she then opened the door only to come face to face with one Dark mousy. As she slowly began to realize, he was only in a pair of boxers.

Her face light up like a Christmas tree. "UUUUUUWAHHHH I'M SORRY!" she quickly turned around and slammed the door shut.

Jeunelle then leaned against the now closed door, trying to calm her heart. _'W-why does my heart do this when ever I see him?'_

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and Jeunelle fell back. "WAH!" Jeunelle then looked up only to see Dark, he was dripping wet in only a towel. "Bathroom's all yours" he said with a smirk, Jeunelle's cheeks took on that familiar red tinge, as she pushed past Dark and ran into the bathroom.

"Heh" Dark laughed.

6969696969

Jack left her comfy apartment and headed to school.

On her way there she stopped at a Timmy's to get some coffee. "Erm I would like a large cappuccino please" she said to the boy behind the counter. "That will be 3.26 thank you, if you could wait for one moment we will bring it to you" Jack nodded then went out side and sat down at the available table.

Jack realized it might take a little while so she pulled out her book and started reading.

Suddenly a shadow appeared above her, thinking it was the waiter she looked up from her book, only to see a very handsome young man. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked her. "No be my guest" she replied, and then went back to her book.

She couldn't help but get one more look at him, Tall at least six foot, long black hair, incredible yellow eyes, and a great taste in clothes. When Jack noticed he noticed her staring she quickly turned back to her book.

"Interesting book" he told her, she looked up at him. "Excuse me?" she said, he smiled. "Your choice in books, I would have picked you for more of a Bram Stoker kind of person" He looked at her playfully.

"For your information I read what I want when I want now if you will excuse me" Jack picked up the cup that the waiter just left. "I must leave for school" then she stormed off.

"Hmm very interesting, Jeunelle can wait for the moment" he stood up and walked off in the direction of the school.

69696969

Rayna turned in her bed and smacked her alarm clock, when she open an eye to see if she could sleep an extra half hour, her eyes widened. "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Rayna jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

She quickly ran out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans and an Iron maiden T.

"SHITSHITSHIT!" She ran into the kitchen only to find Krad sitting quietly sipping on a cup of coffee. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Rayna yelled while grabbing her books.

"Oh I see you've gotten my gift, how does it feel to wake up two hours early?" Krad asked, Rayna's eye twitch. "You.Did.What?" she asked venomously, which wasn't noticed be Krad.

"I turned your clock back two hours" Krad replied absently as he took another sip of his coffee, Rayna was now seething.

"DIE!" She then lunged at the blond angel abruptly smacking him with her fifty pounds of books.

And thus the battle began.

6969696969

Ali awoke to find she wasn't in her bed; she was on her couch, leaning against one blue haired boy. "Eep" she squeaked, as she tried to pry her body from Satoshi's arm's. "No" he said as he tightened his grip.

"Uh Satoshi I need to get dressed" Ali said while trying to pry his arms off her. Satoshi's eyes opened and he looked down and noticed the girl in his arms then quickly let her go.

"Thank you, Now I'm not mistaken we only have an hour to get to school" Ali left the room and then came out with a pair of male jeans and a t-shirt. "Here you can change into these" she then directed him to the bathroom.

Ali quickly got dressed then made breakfast for them. Satoshi walked into the kitchen. "It's almost done" Ali said as she turned around, she then blushed at the sight of Satoshi in a pair of skin tight jeans.

"Sorry I don't have any other clothes that would fit you" she mumbled. "It's fine" he replied, with a bit of a red tinge on his cheeks as well.

"Well Help you self" Ali said as she set down the food, She smiled as he took some. Ali sat down with Satoshi then began to eat as well.

6969696969

Corey silently walked to school, not paying any attention to the corner she was turning. "Eek!" Corey yelled at she came face to face with Daisuke.

"Oh, good morning Dai" Corey said with a smile. "Hey Corey, heading to school?" Dai asked, Corey nodded with a blush. "Mind if I walk with you?" he asked, she shook her head.

The both of them walked to school in silence, then Daisuke turned to Corey. "Erm Corey" she turned and looked at him. "Yes Dai?" she questioned, "I was wondering, well, in you wanted to go to a movie with me?" he asked, Corey blushed then looked down.

"Uh, okay" she said, Daisuke's face light up. "Really?" he asked, she nodded. "Awesome I'll pick you up tonight, say seven?" he asked, she nodded. "Great!" he then ran off.

6969696969

Jack walked onto the school property, only to come face to face with the man from the café. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a glair in her eyes.

"You interest me, what might your name be?" he asked, Jack looked flabbergast. "JACK!" Jack turned around only to see Jeunelle running to the school, along with Dark.

"Hey" Jack said as Jeunelle came up beside her, but Jeunelle's attention was else where. "Hello Jeunelle" the man said, Jeunelle eyes light up and a smiled graced her face. "G-CHAN!" Jeunelle jumped into the man's arms.

"It's been so long! How are you?" she asked taking a step back. "I am well, and you?" he questioned, she huffed. "Been better, so what are you doing here?" Jeunelle asked, he sighed.

"It's almost time" Jeunelle's eyes darkened. "I know" she whispered, but then she looked up and smiled. "I don't think you've met Dark" Jeunelle said pointing to the now scowling Dark.

"Or Jack" Jeunelle said pointing to Jack. "Ah but we have met, so your name is Jack hmm?" he said with a smirk, Jack blushed. "Well since you know my name what might yours be?" she asked.

"I would be Gabriel, the right hand of god" he replied with a bow. Jeunelle then gave Dark little wink and Dark nodded with a smirk. "Well I have to go get Dark a guest pass, so later!" Jeunelle pulled Dark along as she ran off.

"Ah but!" Jack yelled. Then a mental image of Gabriel appeared laughing evilly in her mind.

696969696969

Jeunelle and Dark met up with Satoshi and Ali. "Hey have you guys seen Rayna or Krad?" asked Ali, every one shook their heads. "Oh jeezus" Jeunelle muttered as she looked at the door.

There was Rayna glairing at Krad, and Krad glairing at Rayna. "Hahaha!" Dark started laughing, then Krad turned and glared at him. "What do you think is so funny, Mr. Mousy?" Krad asked.

"You!" Dark exclaimed, Jeunelle then started laughing, which also got Ali laughing, even Satoshi chuckled.

Krad then huffed and crossed his arms. Dark then walked up to him and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Sorry it's just I've never seen you in this kind of clothing" It was true, Krad wore a pair of skin tight jeans, and a skin tight Metallica t-shirt, and his hair was in a braid.

"Pfft your one to talk" Krad replied. Dark wore a pair of ripped up black jeans with 'SEX' on the ass, and a tighter than tight Underoath T, with a pair of orange converse.

"Well personally I would've loved to see Jeunelle in this little ensemble, but it suits me don't yah think" Dark replied while doing a pose, Krad and Jeunelle rolled their eyes.

"Come on Krad, lets get you a guest card" Jeunelle muttered. "Oh yeah, you too Dark" the three of them walked down the hall to the office.

As they walked Dark leaned over to Jeunelle. "I really would love to see you in this, maybe tonight?" he whispered, Jeunelle turned and gave Dark a kiss on the cheek then smiled.

"Sure" she whispered back. "If you two wouldn't mind" Krad seethed, Jeunelle gave a nervous laugh. "Okay we're here" she said.

"I need two guest passes please" Jeunelle said to the secretary. "Of course" she then handed Jeunelle the passes.

"Here you two" Jeunelle said while handing Dark and Krad the passes. "Thank you" they both said while pinning the passes to their clothes.

"So which class do you have?" asked Dark, Krad turned to Jeunelle as well. "I've got Art, Math, French and then Band, me, Corey, Rayna and Ali all have the same classes, Jack is in advanced Classes" Jeunelle replied.

"Hello there" Stacy said while walking up to Dark, Jeunelle and Krad, trailing behind her was Riana, second lackey. "Hello" Dark said, walking up to her, Krad just sort of tried to get away from Riana.

"Jeunelle would you mind if I steal him for a while?" she said to Jeunelle, trying her best to swing her hips and bat her eyes at dark. "Be my guest" she said as she walked up to Krad and pulled him out of Riana's grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry but I must decline, you see I've already promised Jeunelle that I escort her to her classes" Dark told Stacy, then walked off, leaving a pissed off prep.

"Just you wait..."

6969696969

When they got to class, Krad sot of wandered off over to where Rayna, Ali and Satoshi sat. Corey and Dai sat at the table next to them, and then Jeunelle and Dark sat at the back of the class.

"Please don't be mad" Dark pleaded with Jeunelle, she simply ignored him. "Please, I can't stand you being mad at me, it hurts, I'm sorry for talking to her, but please don't be mad at me" Dark all but sunk to his knees and begged.

"I'm not mad at you" she muttered, Dark's face light up. Jeunelle was the pulled into a hug. "Arigato Jeunelle" he whispered, Jeunelle then gave him a kiss on the cheek, then the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today, Jeunelle, Rayna, who are those boys with you?" the teacher asked, Jeunelle and Rayna stood up. "This is Krad" Rayna said, "This is Dark" Jeunelle said.

Corey stood up. "Uh they're brothers, they're visiting Daisuke and Satoshi" Corey thought up quickly. "Ah and how long will they be in school?" he asked, Ali stood up.

"A month" she said, the teacher nodded. "Well then today's lesson will be ..." the teacher droned on.

6969696969

Last Class, Band

The girls silently strung up their instruments. Jeunelle then walked in with her mike. "Okay so guys let's play 'In the rain' today Kay?" Jeunelle asked, the others nodded.

Jeunelle walked up to the area where the girls were. "Ready?" they nodded, then Jeunelle picked up her mike

'_I'm sitting all alone_

_Looking out at the rain_

_I run my hand through my hair_

_I look across the street_

_And there you are_

_In your window_

_You smile at me_

_And I don't know what to do_

_So I smile back and _

_Look at you_

_But when I look again_

_You're no longer there_

_So I sit and_

_Close my eyes_

_I can see your face in the rain_

_As I call your name_

screamo

_WHERE DID YOU GO_

_ARE YOU WITH HER?_

_Why_

_Did you leave me_

_In the rain...'_

Jeunelle whipped the tears out of her eyes, and smiled as every one clapped. Dark walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Dark what are you..?" Jeunelle trailed off.

"I would never do that to you" he whispered in her ear, then pulled back and looked into her eyes, she had never seen Dark so serious. "I know" she whispered back.

He then put a hand on her cheek and swooped in and kissed her. Jeunelle then put her hand behind his head and pulled him in, this time giving him a full kiss.

"Ahem" Krad cleared his throat and Jeunelle quickly pulled away. "You're just lucky the teacher's gone" Krad muttered as he sat down.

The rest of them were just flabbergasted. "Well Jeunelle seeing how class is almost over, would you join me for a stroll?" he asked, Jeunelle took his hand.

"I would like that a lot" they then ran out of the school and Dark Grabbed Jeunelle. "Get ready!" He yelled as he let his wings burst out. "Dark what are you" she was cut off as he lifted them into the sky.

69696969

"We need to put them on a leash" Corey said, Ali nodded. "Hey come on guys leave em alone, can't you see they love each other" Rayna growled. "I agree, personally I like Dark, unlike that good for nothing Gabriel" Jack muttered angrily.

"Gaby is here?" asked Ali, Jack nodded. "I see" said Corey, who then nodded at Rayna. Rayna threw a rock at a tree only for one glowing winged angel to fall out of the tree.

"Ehe, hey guys" Gabriel said while getting up. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by three towering, death glaring and fire aura emitting angels. "What are you doing here Gaby" Corey said shooting arrows through her eyes.

"Looking for Jeunelle" he squeaked out. "There is some thing of importance I need to tell her"

6969696969

Done this chapter!

It is 8 pages long, not as long as some

I've got a story with 60 pages in the first chapter

But yeah, there yah go, Gabriel is finally in the story! WOOT!


End file.
